Discoveries
by TechnoGirl317
Summary: The Golden Trio discovers Harry Potter in 99 Seconds, and later that maybe there more universes than just theirs. How will they react when a new friend suddenly shows up, attempting to explain? Rated "T" due to the fact that one of my specialties are dark scenes and I'm a bit too good at describing them, and because I'm paranoid. No cussing besides Ron's little "catchphrase".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people who bothered clicking on this! Note, before you read, that this is my first fanfic. Also note that there are loads of SPOILERS mentioned and if you haven't read all the book or seen all the movies, you shouldn't read this. I actually based it highly off the books, though. There are a few differences between the books and the films. **

**I'll take suggestions, compliments and constructive criticism, but please nothing unnecessarily harsh. PMs are welcome too, because I know there are some people who aren't comfortable publicly reviewing. I will read reviews and will try to answer any questions or PMs I get, but school's starting up. Luckily I tend to be able to avoid homework and the school year starts off slowly.**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness!**

**SPOILER FOR SERIES! By the way, in this Fred didn't die. I find it just extra unnecessary sadness, and I still think would've fought just as hard and Harry still would've turned himself over if he wasn't killed. Good news for Fred fans! SPOILER ENDED.**

**One more thing, I would suggest listening to Harry Potter in 99 Seconds while reading this chapter. I do it with songfics and it help.**

**Anyway, hope you like it! And sorry for the long A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Harry Potter in 99 seconds. I'd never be able to come up with either. *sigh*. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Paint, respectively.**

* * *

"Hey guys, come here and look at this!" Hermione called Harry and Ron over to her computer desk in her room. It was the summer holidays in between the year the three had spent on the run and their make-up last year at Hogwarts and the trio had gone to Hermione's, realizing they had yet to do so.

She had been aimlessly surfing YouTube and had found a video with a title that made her very curious indeed. It was called Harry Potter in 99 Seconds and seeing as they had never told anyone their adventures in great detail she was assuming it was another attempt by Rita to insult them, but being Hermione she was curious nonetheless.

Ron and Harry jumped up from the bed they were lounging on and walked over to Hermione.

They gave her a quizzical look, Ron because he didn't know what she was looking at _and _because he still didn't understand Muggle tech.

"Check this out." She breathlessly replied to their looks.

They saw what she had found and Harry's breath hitched. "Hermione," he asked cautiously. "What did you search?"

"Nothing. I was merely scrolling down the Popular Videos section and saw this by some guys named Paint." **(A/N I'm not sure if this video **_**is **_**in the Popular Videos but I had to find some reason for Hermione to find it! As for the whole YouTube thing, I didn't want to check to see if they had it then, but if they didn't, let's just pretend they did.)**

"Think Rita had anything to do with it? Because if she does, I'm going to hunt her down and-"

"No, Ron, I don't think so." Hermione interjected quickly.

Silence. Then: "So should we watch it?"

"Click it." Harry said.

"Clicking." Hermione replied.

Two boys were shown on the screen. The boy on the left started making some weird sounds in place of music. Another started singing.

_There once was a boy named Harry, destined to be a star._

_His parents were killed by Voldemort-_

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry nervously as he glared at the screen.

_Who gave him a lightning scar._

Harry flinched and rubbed his luckily-never-to-burn-again scar and his friends glanced at him again.

_Yo Harry, you a wizard!_

Which seemed to cue eye rolls and facepalms, mixed with some giggles.

The boy on the left held up a sign reading _The Sorcerer's Stone _in red, bearing a red spiky stone as his tune became more lively.

_Harry goes to Hogwarts he meets Ron and Hermione-_

"Best thing ever!" Harry grinned.

_McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor-_

"Better than that?" Ron questioned.

"Yep!"

_Draco is a daddy's boy-_

Smirks all around.

_Quirrell becomes unemployed-_

Smirks turned to shudders at the memory of what had happened to Harry that night.

_The Sorcerer's Stone is destroyed by Dumbledore._

The guy on the left changed to a sign reading _The Chamber of Secrets _in green with some snakes drawn in and changed tune again. It was still lively but slightly choppy.

"Uh-oh" Harry muttered.

_Ron breaks his wand now Ginny's gone-_

Ron hung his head at the first part, then glared at the screen at the second.

_and Harry's in mortal danger._

"When was he not?!" Hermione and Ron said. Harry said the same but with "I" instead of "he".

_Tom Riddle hides his snake inside his ginormous secret chamber._

"'Snake' doesn't do that monstrosity justice!" Harry exclaimed, shuddering.

The sign changed to _The Prisoner of Azkaban, _written in yellow with a time-turnerand Harry smiled sadly. The tune changed once again, this time it was pretty choppy.

_Harry blows up Aunt Marge-_

"Well she deserved it!" Harry said, snickering with Ron while Hermione glared at him.

_The dementors come and take charge!_

Shudders ensued and Harry's hand automatically went to the wand tucked in his belt.

_Lupin is a wolf, the rat's a man and now the prisoner is at large._

Hermione said, "Ok, Pettigrew deserved a rat's life, although I think if he had lived we could have turned him. But Remus and Sirius never deserved what life gave them." She said, seeing a tear silently slither down Harry's cheek and gently wiping it away.

_They use time travel so they can save the prisoner of Azkaban-_

"And it was _so _worth it." The three said.

"But Ron, you weren't even there!"

_Who just so happens to be Harry's Godfather? I don't really get it either._

"Wow, is that the best they could come up with for a rhyme? Pathetic." Guess who!

The next was 3D lettering shaded grey on the side that read _The Goblet of Fire _with a grey stone Goblet shooting purple flames. Harry pointed to it and commented, "Wow they messed that up!" The other two agreed.

The tune changed to be smoother and a bit more sinister than the last one.

_Harry gets put in the Triwizard Tournament-_

"Illegally and by an imposter, I might add." Hermione huffed.

_with dragons and mermaids-_

"When you say it like that it sounds cool." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

_Oh no, Edward Cullen gets slayed-_

"Who's Edward Cullen?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares! Edward WhatsHisName wasn't killed, Cedric Diggory was! And even if they got the name right, that is just such a flippant way of mentioning someone dying!" Harry was seething and struggling hard to not hex something. When he calmed down a bit Hermione played the video.

_He's back!_

"Remember how long it took us to get people to believe that?"

"Yeah." Ron and Harry sighed.

The next sign was in silver lettering spelling out _The Order of the Phoenix, _a large prophecy orb as the "O" and a random swirl pattern on either side. This tune was almost... exciting, yet foreboding.

_Harry, Harry, it's getting scary-_

"Understatement of the last seven years, it was more than scary and started in our first year." Harry muttered darkly.

_Voldemort's back and you're a revolutionary Harry._

_Dumbledore, Dumbledore, why is he ignoring your constant attempts to contact him?!_

"Although I now know understand his reasoning, it's still infuriating." Harry mentioned.

_He is forced to leave the school, Umbridge arrives-_

"Living nightmare." They groaned.

_Draco's a tool._

"He kind of was wasn't he." Hermione's question was more of a statement.

_Kids break into the Ministry, Sirius Black is dead as can be! Ohh-_

"That does it! How can they describe it like that?!"

"It's a parody, Harry, I think that's the only way they could fit it in. After all it was pretty important and, if you haven't noticed, these two have been putting the most important events from our 'adventures.'" Hermione reasoned.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Yeah, but still..." He shrugged. "Just play it, it's almost over."

The next sign had three lines of lettering, all in a light orange but one a different font. The first and last were block letters, the middle wavy bubble-letters. It read _The Half-Blood Prince _and had a potion spilling around it in different shades of orange. The tune became even more sinister.

Harry groaned. "I'm not gonna like this one, am I? And Hermione don't you dare start about that stupid book again!"

She nodded.

_Split your soul, seven parts of a whole, they're horcruxes, it's Dumbledore's end!_

"Not as bad as I thought, but I _do_ wish they'd stop wording it like that."

Last and final sign was back to 3D block letters, but the sides were only outlined in green instead of filled in. It read _The Deathly Hallows _and there was a green Deathly Hallows sign over the last four letters in 'deathly' and a 3D lightning bolt by the 'y'. It was back to the tune for the intro without the background music.

_There once was a boy named Harry who constantly conquered death-_

"More like 'averted'" Hermione whispered.

_but in one final duel between Good and Bad he may take his final breath._

It faded into black and then came up and played what must've been their outro: "P-A-I-N-T Subscribe!", and then they lapsed into silence.

"They really just summed up the last seven years in 99 seconds? I wouldn't have thought it possible." Hermione said softly.

"Not only that, but it was surprisingly accurate." Ron pointed out.

"It was as though they were recording whatever we did and made it into a song. But how is that possible?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, confusing, I know."

The trio jumped in surprise at the quiet, American accented voice behind them and whirled around to find a tall girl wearing a small, shy smile. She had straight, slightly messy shoulder-length, dark-brown-almost-black hair that poofed out at the bottom, down but tucked behind her ears, braces with alternating royal blue and dark purple rubber bands, brown, oval-ish glasses with bright green swirls at the outer edges, and quite honestly looked a little like a geek.

She wore a black ninjas-secret-guide t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts that went down to her knees with a wide, brown leather belt with white thread sewed in a star-like shape at regular intervals, small hoop earrings, one yellow, one orange, and three bracelets on her right wrist; a bright green bracelet that looked like a ponytail holder broken by a metal flower with a plastic diamond on both sides, **HAPPINESS** carved in black on one side, **BONHEUR** on the other, a yarn red-black half-diamond patterned one with red dots on the black and black on the red, and another yarn bracelet that started as a black dot, ringed with white, then light teal, dark teal, indigo and black until it was in a diamond shape, then repeated. She had a shy but kind air about her.

She was lightly tan with tons of freckles, slightly pink cheeks that made it look like it might be professionally done makeup but you just knew it wasn't. The girl appeared about 15 or 16 years old but sometimes she looked older, sometimes younger. She looked like someone who really didn't talk much or care about her appearance, what with the messy hair, lack of makeup, and loose boy's graphic t-shirt, but would be first to run to defend someone in need. Even if they weren't necessarily friends. She looked serious but ready to laugh and talk if she knew the person and/or the subject being discussed.

She wasn't especially pretty. She didn't look like anything special. Just a tomboyish teen. A nobody who affected only a small group of people. Someone who just hard to notice but had a happy life and good friends.

And then you saw her eyes.

Rimmed with long, dark lashes, again without makeup, it was impossible to truly define their color. They were sometimes medium brown with bright green spikes protruding from the pupil, sometimes vice versa, but most often a warm medium brown rimming the pupil, a coppery brown surrounding that, and a thin ring of green around that with a black outline, like a target. At the time, however, they were in the shadows and were a color best described as a deep greyish-blue, more grey than blue. Then if you looked closer, you'd saw behind the joy, compassion, laughter, seriousness and curiosity a startling hint of sadness, as though she had recently gone through something most Muggle children could never imagine.

She was just lounging on the sill of the open window as though she had known them forever. After a few moments of loud awkward silence the teen's smile grew a bit wider and she climbed down to the floor. As she landed they looked down and saw she was barefoot.

"Hey guys. I'm Emily."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry guys I just couldn't resist. :) First fanfic I just thought "Well what the heck, why not?" So here we are. Turns out fanfictions are easier for me to write when I place myself in them, so I'll be doing that a lot. By the way, if you call me a geek trying to insult me, I will simply say "Thank you" and I'll mean it. I find it more of a compliment than an insult. Call me weird 'cause that's what I am. ;)**

**Anyway, shout out to Zorua Illusion for boosting my confidence and encouraging me to write this in a way that made me laugh, even over PM, and Irishlovergirl for telling me to post it and overall helping me with confidence just as much as Zorua has. Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok, this is going better than I thought it would. Already got a follower and a review! Anyway tell me what you think! Again, PMs and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Since I'm still trying to figure out the review thing and can't figure out how to reply to a guest, I'll just do it here. BesideMoonlight, I like the song too, and thanks, I try. :)**

**And thank you ****Thomas-Michael for following!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well except for the plot and Emily, seeing as she's pretty much me. Let me just say it's weird talking about me in third person, but I couldn't resist and I need to work on third person anyway.**

More loud silence. Then Ron said, "Erm, who are you? How did you get up here, we're on the second floor!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "Really, where are your manners?" She sighed, turning to the strange younger teen who was leaning her back on the wall with her arms crossed and right leg raised and bent so that her foot was pushing against the wall, unfazed and still smiling. Almost as though she had expected that exchange. **(A/N Bad description of standing position? Sorry, it's just a sort of relaxing/neutral stance. If you watch TMNT 2012 it's the way Raph stands a lot of the time, and FYI I was doing that **_**long **_**before the series came out.) **

Hermione put on a bright smile and started with, "Hi Emily! I'm-"

Emily cut her off quickly, pointing at each one in turn. "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. And Harry James Potter don't you dare start with that brushing-your-bangs-over-your-scar habit, I don't know you just because of that scar or the reason behind it!"

That brought on some rather intense incredulous looks and open mouths.

The younger teen burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin you should see your faces!" She managed through her laughter.

That snapped Ron out of his stupor. He was seriously getting a little scared now.

"Ok, who or what are you, how did you get here, what are you doing here, how do you know us and are you a Muggle or a witch?!" He whisper-shouted, so as not to alarm Mrs. and Mr. Granger (who are really nice, by the way). Hermione was still too shocked to kick him, but it didn't matter. Emily, after a (very) brief moment of wide-eyed silence, was laughing her head off.

When she was able to calm down enough to gasp out a few words, this is what she chose.

"I should've seen that outburst coming!"

Another half-minute later she was able to speak normally. By that time Ron was ready to blurt out, "Ok, you are bloody mental!"

He restrained himself, however, so Emily proceeded to explain. A little bit, anyway.

"Ok, so back to Ron's list of questions." She grinned again. "As I said, my name is Emily, and, just to kill two birds with one stone, I'm a normal human up to an extent, and by that I unfortunately don't mean I'm a witch. I'm just a human Muggle teenager, I just don't act like one, not really. More explanation on that later if it's ever wanted, but it's not important right now."

Emily seemed to skip a beat, as though mentally dodging the next question.

"I don't know why I'm here, I'm just glad I am. I love your story. Speaking of which I know about you guys because, despite the fact you never told anyone all the details of your main adventures, a certain author named J. K. Rowling somehow knew about them. Or most of them at the very least." She smiled at them, and they knew Rowling had told the truth of their adventures.

The smile melted off Emily's face and she frowned slightly, cocking her head to the right a bit, as though considering the last question.

She finally spoke up. "You know, Ron, I don't know how I got here, and I mean '_here_' in so many different ways."

"Explain a bit?" Hermione asked gently, seeing the girl's confusion.

She took a deep breath and began. "You have probably guessed that I'm American from my 'accent.'" She started, air quoting 'accent', since to her _they _had the accent.

"Yeah, so?" Ron said, obviously not caring about that in the least.

"So," she continued thoughtfully, "How on earth did I get here?"

"You mean you aren't here on vacation?" Harry asked. "Or for school or something?"

"No. And by 'here' I don't just mean England. I also mean 'here' as in this room. I didn't climb up, I know some spells but don't have a wand, even if I did I'm a Muggle anyway. I don't know how I got here."

She thought a little more. Hermione could almost see gears turning as she figured out how to word her suspicions without making her seem crazy. When she couldn't, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as though bracing herself against their reactions as she said, "Guys, I know you'll think I'm absolutely crazy for this, but... I think I'm in the wrong universe."

**Ooh, twist! But not really, I just wanted to type that. ;) Hope you like this chapter! Already have part of chapter three, just need to figure out a few more things. Hopefully I'll have it up before school starts on Tuesday. Wish me luck!**

** Oh, and I noticed my first chapter wasn't tabbed. If anyone knows how to fix that, please let me know. I'm still new to the uploading thing. I'm not even sure if you can, but if it's possible please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, what started as a one-chaptered song-fic is now a multi-chaptered, mainly fanfiction. I love it when the story takes over itself. :) sorry I didn't get this up earlier, school came to fast. Again tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP or HPi99S. Oh well.**

Hermione's POV.

"I think I may be in the wrong universe."

At first I didn't even consider believing her wild story as I contemplated calling St. Mungos. However my mind changed when I saw her hang her head in what looked like shame, encouraging her long, dark hair to cover her face even more. Ron whispered something to Harry, but I could still hear it. Which basically meant she could too. "Yep, she's mental."

Emily's hair still hid her face, but Harry and I glared at Ron. "You know, Ron, if someone thinks they're crazy, it normally means they aren't, and in case you weren't listening, she mentioned you would probably think so. I think we should wait for her to gather her thoughts, then hear her out."

Emily made a weird hand gesture, bringing her hand up under her dangling hair, touching her mouth with straight fingers, pressed together, and brought it out, up and down in an arch, moving only her wrist. Sign language! I was surprised. I knew a little, too, but not much. All the letters and a few random words. That gesture- thank you- was one of the words I recognised.

"Do you want to be alone for a second? See if you can figure it out and have us come back in a minute or so?" I asked. I was hoping for a sign language response, see if she really knew some and that wasn't a weird coincidence.

She didn't disappoint. She shook her head no, then spelt out, with hand slashes for spaces: "You stay." Then she signed "Please." By moving a open hand over the left side of her chest. She must've known mainly letters, too.

I turned to the boys. Ron was staring at Emily like she was an alien; he must've seen her signing. He still looked unsure about her sanity, despite my reasoning, and was kind of shifty. Harry just looked concerned. This was quite a change from the girl that had appeared in the window.

"Guys, can you leave for a bit?"

Harry gave Emily one last worried glance and said, "Yeah, sure. Come on, Ron." And they left.

A sudden thought occurred to me and I called after them, "Don't you dare use those Extendable Ears!"

I closed the door and turned back to Emily. She had looked up but remained in her weird foot-against-the-wall stance. It didn't look extremely comfortable to me but she didn't seem to notice. It appeared to be a habit.

"Thanks, Hermione." She said. She looked thoughtful. "When did you learn sign language? How much do you know?"

I smiled as the troubling confusion in her eyes was pushed back by curiosity, and again wondered how old this girl was, and where she was from. "Muggle Studies, a few years back. I just know the letters and a few random words, I was only in Muggle Studies for a year." I replied, talking a bit slower than normal because I doubted she was a fast-talker.

"Nice. Rowling never mentioned that you knew any. Oh well," she shrugged.

"What about you?" I asked

"Fifth grade. I had just moved to a new school and my only friend was nearly deaf and needed a hearing aid, so even though she could hear me she knew sign language and taught me some for fun. Then the next year we went to different middle schools. Haven't seen her since I marched in the Memorial Day parade with the band in 6th grade. I also know letters and a few random words. Recently I met another girl that knew some and she taught me a bit more." She answered quickly. Seemed I was wrong. I grinned.

"Cool. What are those bracelets for?" I pointed at her wrist.

She looked at her wrist and held it up. "Oh, these? The green one is just a bonus from some ponytail holders I got, the others are just from a bazaar sort of thing. The diamond fell off the bonhuer side, but I keep that up because its French, and I happen to be part French. One of my best friends, Lydia, has two identical bracelets from the bazaar. She chose the red and black one. It was the only one with a lot of red, and ever since she started crushing on Louis Tomlinson from One Direction, she's started liking red."

"One Direction?" I asked. "Louis Tomlinson?"

"Oh der!" She said, clapping her hand to her forehead. "I forgot it's 1998 in this universe!"

"Huh?!"

"I'll explain later. Anyway, I picked the blue one because I like blue and I thought it looked cool."

"Uh-huh. Cool. So, what did you mean by 'in this universe' and by 'I think I'm in the wrong universe'? Lastly, how old are you? I seriously can't tell."

"Well, the first two are really answered by one thing. You see, it's a fun theory my friend Sunshine came up with. When a book, TV, or movie series is made in my universe, it creates a new universe in the multiverse. Then if a fanfiction is written about it, or a TV series continuing a movie, or a movie based off a book, it adds a branching galaxy, so the whole thing is like a tree and branches are added constantly.I figure that not everything is put into the original, such as you knowing sign-language. I guess it's true. But anyway, as you know, here it's 1998. However, in my world, it's 2013, so that's how you don't know about 1D or Louis. They started up only a year or so ago, I don't really know because I don't keep up with new bands and stuff."

I noticed how she left off her age. So I said, "Ok, that answers two of my questions, but what about the third?"

"Does it seriously matter? After all, people aren't defined by numbers. Besides, with the incredible time difference between our universes, I really don't know how to answer here."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, then, how old are you in _your _universe?"

"_Final_." **(A/N: final means fine in Spanish. Pronounced fee-nal.) **"You win. I'm thirteen."

"Really? Wow, I thought you were fifteen at the least."

"Getting used to that. Oh, and thank you for getting 15 by Taylor Swift stuck in my head." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Sorry?"

"It's ok, just that whenever I hear the title to a song, it's stuck in my head. for weeks, most of the time."

I felt my eyes widen as I came to a sudden realization. "Wait a second. If you're 13, and it's 2013 in your universe, that means you were born in 2000, which means in this universe, you shouldn't even be alive!"

"Yeah. Freaky, isn't it?"

"Aren't you worried about a time paradox?!"

"Ne-ope! I didn't travel back in time to change a fixed point. Plus, nothing was really created about what happened between your 'last year' and about 20 years later, which I'm not going to mention because, as the famed time-traveling Doctor Who said, it's never good to know too much of the future." She rattled off, pronouncing 'nope' in a really weird way and air quoting 'last year'.

"Ok then...?"

She giggled a bit, rubbing her fingers against a bright metal circle hanging from a thick black string around her neck that had escaped my attention earlier. She saw me looking, froze for half a second and then tucked it under her shirt so fast I almost didn't see her do it.

"What was that?" I inquired cautiously.

She sighed quietly. "Just a necklace my mum gave me a while back. I found it when my aunt forced me to clean my room a few weeks ago. Haven't taken it off since, except for swimming and showering."

"What's it say?" I asked, noticing the small letters and dots of teal on it.

She shook her head. "You probably wouldn't get it. Besides, eventually Ron and Harry will notice it and I'd rather try to explain it only once."

As much as I didn't want to, I reluctantly dropped the subject. The teen put on another smile, though it seemed a bit sad and more than a little forced, and said, "Come on, we'd better explain my sudden appearance to Harry and Ron. You know how they are."

I nodded. "While we're at it, I can introduce you to my parents. Between you, me and the boys we can figure out a way to make it seem less odd."

She nodded in agreement and her smile suddenly looked a little more real. "Cool! I've always been a bit miffed that your parents only got cameos in the books."

"Come on then!" I said, grinning as we walked out the door.

**A/N Ahhhh! Stupid school you ruin everything! Sorry to the few people who have noticed this enough to acknowledge it. School's starting up and I got wrapped up in reading and other stuff going on and it's just hectic. The writer's block didn't help.**

**Anyway I'll try to write a bit more and get the next chapter up sooner. I'm a night owl and therefore get good ideas at say 3:00 in the morning so most often I'll be writing and posting on the weekends. **

**Hope you enjoyed that little bonding moment! It was fun to write, but I hope it wasn't too short.**

**If you like it, please acknowledge it! I don't care if it's a review, follow, favorite or PM, but the acknowledgments actually do make me type faster. When I got my first review/follow within an hour, after dancing around the room whooping, I finished the next chapter in 15 minutes. Fellow writers out there know what I'm talking about. ;)**

**Shout-out to Zorua Illusion again! She came up with the theory, the "not defined by a number" thing and taught me that tidbit of Spanish, as well as letting me use the first one. Seriously, without her around I'd be hanging just as much as you! (As I said to my friend Tainted-Lily.)**

**Anyway I have nothing for the fourth chapter done but I plan on changing that. Until next time people! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

** O_O Sorry sorry sorry! I don't even want to know how long it's been since I've updated this! To Thomas-Michael (sorry for spelling) thanks for reminding me awhile ago! I got so incredibly distracted with school, fandoms, friends, and my metaphorical beach being pounded by brainwaves that I forgot all about this one! **

**And that's a lot of exclamation marks! ;)**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling! Little warning, the beginning of this may be a little weird. I was at school and tired because I had to get up at 5:30 (as opposed to my typical 6:30) for jazz band, which was totally boring (but hey, it was the first class and I, of course, got 2nd sax music because I've only been playing for a few weeks), so yeah. Sorry!**

_**Oh, bold and italic after description of a gesture is sign language interpretation. So far only Hermione and Emily know it. Might change, though doubtful.**_

**Disclaimer: (because I'm lazy) I don't own Harry Potter. Good luck proving otherwise, you will **_**FAIL!**_** ;)**

Chapter 4

Ron's POV **(*gasp!* Hope I don't miserably fail!)**

While the girls were talking, Harry and I were having a conversation of our own. If you count "sitting there saying nothing for a while" as a conversation. But eventually we started talking.

"So... what do you think of her?"

It was obvious who he was talking about. "Weird." I said instantly. Harry stared. "What? She claims she's from a different universe, doesn't know how she got here, appeared on Hermione's window, knows us by name and personality, judging from her amused look when Hermione and I bickered for a second, and remember she called you by your full name _and _knew about your scar-hiding habit! Either she's psychic or mental!"

"Or _maybe_ she's telling the truth. It's possible. About seven years ago I didn't believe in magic, now here I am, a wizard with another wizard and a witch as my best friends, and have gone on who-knows-how-many adventures involving magical creatures and evil wizards. I think we should listen. Besides, if she's crazy Hermione will know, and she'll tell us when they get out."

As if that was they're que, Hermione and Emily walked out of the bedroom, laughing and chatting laced with odd hand gestures. Emily pointed at us and put her hand up to her forehead, open, then brought it away, closing it as she did, then added a fist with her thumb inside. _**Boys. **_Hermione chuckled.

Emily said something else to Hermione, adding a swipe of the thumb from her cheekbone to her chin on the third to last word and again adding the thumb-inside fist. _**Girls.**_

"Ok then. So now they've made a secret language." I muttered. _They are being such girls! _I thought.

They got over to us and hermione said. "Welp, I believe her." Seems like Emily's odd pronunciations are already rubbing off on her. "Emily, care to do the honors?"

"Sure! You see, it's a fun theory my friend Sunshine came up with. When a book, TV, or movie series is made in my universe, it creates a new universe in the multiverse. Then if a fanfiction is written about it, or a TV series continuing a movie, or a movie based off a book, et cetera, it adds a branching galaxy, so the whole thing is like a tree and branches are added constantly.However, I assumed that not everything is put in, and I agree with Sunshine that the only reason they're accurate at all is that authors are sensitive to other galaxies. Turns out I'm right! Hermione knows sign language and I didn't even know! I never considered it being taught in Muggle Studies." She finished, turning to Hermione.

She shrugged. "Hey, it could be useful!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait just a bloody minute." I spoke up, waving my hands. "First of all, that was _sign language?"_

"Yepper! Wow I'm such a nerd, who says that any more?" Emily said, now apparently extremely talkative and even slightly hyper.

"Second of all," I continued, ignoring the fact that I have _never _heard that before, "You really expect us to believe that theory? If it's true, how are you here?"  
She thought for a sec. Then shrugged and said jokingly, "I don't know. Maybe Zarla swept me along! Doubtful though, she's not even my character!"

"Wha...?"

"Sorry, fanfiction author speaking. Zarla is one of Sunshine's characters and... nevermind."

"Why am I not surprised." I muttered.

"So." Harry spoke up and Emily almost jumped. He was being so quiet she must have forgotten he was there. Harry continued without skipping a beat. "You get swept into a whole other universe, and you're only shocked for a few minutes. Why?"

She didn't hesitate. "I've been wondering too. I blame it on either the fact that I get so engrossed in books so often that actually _being _in a different universe doesn't seem that different, I'm just too thrilled that I don't think about it, or, the most likely one, this is all just a really vivid dream that I don't want to end, so I'm enjoying it while I can and betting I'll forget most of it."

"I don't _think _it's a dream." Hermione said. "It _feels _real."  
After thinking for a second, Emily said, "Well, how do we test it? Magic? In The Divide they say magic doesn't work in dreams. What about you just use Wingardium Leviosa on a stone or something?"

I raised my eyebrows. "The Divide?"

She waved her hand. "Different book series, different universe. May work though. wanna try it?"

"Sure." Hermione shrugged, whipping out her wand and pointing it at a random book. It worked.

Emily looked ready to clap her hands in excitement like a little kid. "Well, let's just call that proof!" She said, dancing around before stubbing her toe on a table leg. That was in plain sight.

"Owowowowowowowow!" She cried, jumping around on one foot. We all laughed once she was done with her little dramatic "pain dance."

"Well, that's certainly proof!" Harry said.

"I'd say!"

We all laughed again when, suddenly, Emily gasped and stopped laughing. We looked at her and saw a bewildered look on her face.

**POV change to Emily.**

As we were laughing, I felt an odd tingle in my toes and gasped when it was followed by a slight jab of pain to the ribs. A warning pain, almost.

It was the same as I felt before appearing here.

I guess I now knew what Gemma felt like in Golden Blood. (Yes, I'm a book geek. I know.)

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt an odd loss of feeling in my body. I looked down and gasped again. I was fading away!

I looked up at the frozen, scared forms of the Golden Trio. As I faded I barely had time to wave, give a reassuring smile, and whisper, _"Back to my universe guys. Hopefully I'll see you later." _

Then there was blackness and the feeling of falling through water, like in The Magicians Nephew. I guess it was almost like apparition, but a lot more comfortable. Next thing I knew I was back in my room, sprawled on the beanbag I had been reading on before I showed up there, and felt a small wave of exhaustion sweep through me.

I sighed, wondering how the three were reacting, how I had gotten there, and above all, how to get back.

**A/N Would cut off here, but this feels like it's too short for the month-long wait. Soooo...**

**POV, back to Ron.**

The three of us stared in shock at where Emily had stood a few short seconds ago.

I didn't know about Hermione and Harry, but the sight of Emily fading like that had freaked me out. I mean, one second we're all laughing, next she gasps, I look over and see her fading, she waves and whispered... whatever she whispered, and then just sort of dissolved into a bright teal mist! What part of that makes sense?! And this is coming from a boy who grew up with wizards!

Hermione shook herself. "Ok, _what _just happened?!" She said, startling Harry and I out of our reveries.

"Where'd she go?" I whispered, still shocked.

"She said to her universe. But seriously, how did she get here in the first place?"

Suddenly I noticed something by where Emily had disappeared. A teal glimmer. "Hey guys? Look." I said, pointing to it.

Suddenly the mist grew thicker and started to gain color, like the opposite of what Emily had done when she had faded away. Two shapes formed and when the solidified, I grabbed them. One was a note on a half sheet of paper with slightly messy printing on it, the other a book of some sort. I took a glance at the cover and gasped again.

The title, in large metallic letters, read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. **(A/N Sorry guys. American, not British, so for that I'm making them be in the American version.)**

I swept my gaze down to see Harry on a broomstick, zooming under an arch and reaching for a golden speck with silver wings. The Golden Snitch. He a scar on his forehead that really looked nothing like Harry's actual scar.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked after I gaped for a second. I gulped and turned the cover towards them. They also gasped.

"So she wasn't lying. Look at the author's name." Hermione pointed to more metallic writing at the bottom that read J. K. Rowling. "Sound familiar guys?"

"Yep."

After a few more seconds of silence I read the rather short note.

Well, tried to. Hermione pulled it out of my hands and read it aloud.

"_Hi guys. If you're reading this, somehow I figured out how to send stuff over there. Maybe you can try to get stuff over here, though probably not. _

_What I ended up doing was them appearing there. I suppose it worked. I hope._

_Anyway, I'm absolutely fine, if you were wondering. I ended up sprawled on the beanbag in my room where I was before I showed up there._

_I tried the 'imagine to appear' thing on me and it didn't work. Maybe it's because I was too tired; I felt slightly exhausted when I got here, after trying it on me I nearly collapsed. In fact, as you read this, I'm probably flopped face-first in my beanbag taking a short doze." _She paused. "Then she put a wink face." Hermione shrugged and continued. _"Hope I don't worry you too much; there's really no reason. I'll try to get back tomorrow (Summer comes in handy, no school to worry about!). I sent the book just because. Hey, I'd be curious! Hope you like it, though you all already know what happened. See ya!"_

Hermione paused with a somewhat confused expression. "She signed it with Emu."

That's when I noticed more writing on the back. "Turn it over."

She did. "Oh! _Oh yeah, forgot to explain the nickname. You see... oh never mind, I'll tell you another time. _Then she put another wink face."

"Well, looks like she's fine, we have nothing to worry about, and now we can think this all over and try to convince ourselves we're not mental." Harry said jokingly.

"Guess so." I shrugged. Then Harry and I just started talking about nothing in particular, sometimes lacing ideas about Emily's universe in for fun.

Hermione, on the other hand, picked up the book and started reading. Of course.

**A/N yeah, lame ending. Sorry. Allergies picking up, if I'm lucky. Though with my luck it's a cold. All in all, I'm feeling kind of cruddy.**

**I really need to start having Harry talk more. He's too quiet. I've got to fix that.**

**Anyway, just so you know Emily's POVs will probably be full of book references. Since it's me, it'll probably be what I'd be thinking in the current situation. **

**Also, I may have her and whatever friend of mine likes the fandom show up in other fandoms and know my OCs. Partially because I think it'd be a good idea, mainly just because I can. ;) There'll probably be at least one story per fandom where she and others comes in.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! I'll work on the next chapters for my three current stories and work on a few to get up. I have all weekend this time, no camping or confirmation retreats or anything! Yay! ;)**

'**Till next time! Please please **_**please **_**review! Or PM! Either one!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Really? 4 reviews, 1 favorite, 1 follow out of 367 views? **_**And **_**4 chapters? Jeez, is this really that bad? JK! But really, I like to hear others opinions/ideas. Gives me some motivation.**

**Anyway, I'm assuming my infrequent updates don't help. Sorry guys! I have so a many fandoms, ideas, and other normal-life-stuff, I can't keep up with them all! I've also got other stories up, so I flip-flop between them. **

**Bright side, I got into the school play! It's the Wizard of Oz (most cliché school play in the history of ever). Don't have a part yet though. **

**That does, however, mean that as the number/length of rehearsals increase, the less updates I'll be able to do (though I may be able to write a bit while I'm waiting to be called up to practice a scene). Again, sorry, but I'll do my best!**

**And this is actually closely connected to Two Worlds. You don't have to read that, but it'd make it less infuriating. :)**

**And (completely unrelated!) I just got invited to join a clarinet quartet! Four of the best middle school clarinet players and basically the best woodwinds specialists in the state! =D =D =D I'm so happy!**

**Enjoyz!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even doing it this time.**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up at about 8:30 and my first thought? _Dimension skip time! _After all, I hadn't gone in about three days, what with packing and writing and hanging out with Will.

Getting out of bed quietly so as to avoid waking said cousin, I walked over to the bathroom (yeah, great place, I know) and imagined Hermione's room, praying to God that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were awake already.

Slowly, but gradually picking up pace, I felt that odd tingling feeling creep up from my feet up and that quick little warning pain made itself known. I looked down and saw myself fading, catching a glimpse of the odd teal mist that seemed to shroud me when I did this form of "travel."

Soon enough, the "plunging through water" feeling overtook me again and I smiled at just how _cool _it felt, and after about ten seconds Hermione's room came into focus.

I looked around, again on the window sill (_why _did I keep showing up there?) and saw the Golden Trio on Hermione's bed, talking softly with their back towards me.

I grinned. "'Sup, guys!" I called, enthusiastically.

They jumped and turned, grinning right back when they saw me.

"Well, you're looking much brighter than last time!" Ron joked.

I looked down and facepalmed. I was still wearing my pajamas, which consisted of a brightly tie-dyed shirt and bright blue/pink/white pants.

"Heh heh, whoops. Yeah, I guess I just wanted to get here and back before my cousin, Willow, woke up and kind of forgot I had these on-"

I cut off as I saw the three friends share a look. "Yeas?" I asked, the way my uncle and dad always said when trying to prompt a laugh.

It _kind of _worked... I mean, I got a weak chuckle.

"Well, this is probably quite a long shot, but is your cousin's last name Mercer, by any chance?" Hermione asked.

"Or have thought of this crazy thing she calls her 'dream theory'?" Ron continued, air quoting.

"Or possibly look a lot like you, but slightly shorter with dark red hair and bright green eyes with brown spikes?" Harry added.

They seemed to cycle back in speaking order. "Or maybe been a big fan of this book series called... oh, what was it?"

"I think it was called Guardians of Ga'Hoole." Ron finished.

I'm basically positive my face looked like the definition of 'stunned.'

"Try all of the above. She just thought of that theory yesterday... her eleventh birthday."

They shared another knowing look, but it was tinged with a little of what I can only call worry. But it was gone before it could solidly register in my mind.

"That's odd. We met someone like her in our third year. She traveled there through dreams, and I think her fangirlyness saved us from a few horrible things at some points." Hermione said, smiling fondly.

I grinned, taking to this ide really well. "Just out of curiousity, did she ever mention me?"

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. "Constantly! You'd think she didn't have any other friends except for Coryn and us!" Ron said, laughing.

"Coryn?"

"Her freakishly smart barn owl." Harry replied. "I swear he's her soul animal or something."

"And can I just say," Ron quipped in, "I was slightly freaked when we met her."

"And when we met you, I thought we were looking at a slightly older version of her! Really, in the seven years she was at Hogwarts with us, her appearance barely changed!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing.

I laughed. At least now I knew what my little cousin would look like in seven years!

Then she stopped, looking thoughtful. "Hey, isn't it strange that both of you can travel to our universe?"

My head cocked and I rubbed my necklace as per usual when I was thinking. "Yeah, actually, but then again being able to travel to a different universe in the first place is weird."

"Good point."

Then Hermione reached over to the book on her side table. I grinned. It was my copy of the Sorcerer's Stone.

"So they got over." I stated, pleased.

"Yep." Hermione said, handing it to me.

"And why'd you sign your note with Emu?" Ron asked.

I beamed again. "Just a nickname a friend gave me in... I think 2nd grade, but that's widely up for debate. It's been picked up again and now she and Lydia love calling me it. Along with 'Ninja,' it's my most popular nickname. And that's including Em!"

"Ah. And... why didn't you just put that in your note?" Harry asked.

I shrugged, smirking humourously. "Bored. Wanted to make you guys wait."

Ron slugged me lightly in the arm, probably out of habit, and pulled a mortified face when he realized what he'd just done. I just laughed and slugged him right back, completely ignoring Hermione's reprimanding, "Ron!"

Still laughing, I said, "I should probably get back before Will wakes up. She always wakes up shortly after me when I'm over."

I thought for a second. "Maybe I can try getting her over here later. If I do though, I highly suggest not telling her what she's done in this universe. As I've said, it's never a good thing to know too much about the future."

They nodded. "Agreed."

I smiled, closed my eyes, and concentrated on going back home. As I felt that odd tingling sensation start, I opened them and said, "See you guys later!"

Once again, it came out as a whisper.

They still looked startled when they saw my body dematerializing, but not as much as last time.

When I reappeared at my cousins house, I realized I really _did _need to use the bathroom. So I did, flushed, washed my hands, and walked back into Willow's room.

I expected to see her reading in her bed, or sitting on the willow tree branch outside her window.

She was doing the latter, but I was shocked to see her laughing with a barn owl perching on her head, looking down into her eyes.

"Willow?" I called, shell-shocked.

Both she and the owl jumped slightly, looking at me. Then the grin grew back on Willow's face as the owl hopped onto her shoulder and cocked his head in a questioning manner similar to mine.

"Emily, this is Coryn."

** Well, looks like I just set up the next chapter for this and TW! I have quite a few plans for Coryn, I really like him. Seriously, I'm making him extremely human like, and I hope you guys like him as much as me. :)**

**Well, tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
